


Brotherly Love

by BewareTheIdes15



Series: Baby Boy Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Weechesters, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewareTheIdes15/pseuds/BewareTheIdes15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sam's first day of school without Dean and his big brother has a very special present for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Love

"Dean, I'm gonna be late," Sam complained as his brother pulled off the road. Sam wasn't sure what the smirking blonde was up to, but he really didn't want to be late for his first day at a new school - he seriously didn't need any help not fitting in.

Dean just ignored him and shut down the Impala behind an abandoned feed house they'd found the other night when they staked out the town. It was close enough to the road to still hear traffic perfectly, but by parking up close to the building, they were hidden from view and it wasn't very likely that someone would come around back and find them. Certain very specific parts of Sam were totally ok with the ideas that fact conjured up, but the rest of him was busy being pissed off that Dean didn't even care enough about school to get Sam there on time.

"C'mon Dean, I don't wanna miss first period," he huffed, but his brother didn't seem to be paying much attention. He was eyeing Sam in that way that, annoyed or not, always turned Sam's pants uncomfortably tight. Dean leaned across the space of the front seat and pressed his lips to the soft patch of skin below Sam's ear.

"I'll write you a note," he purred and Sam was really going to argue that the school wouldn't give a shit about a note from his drop-out big brother just as soon as Dean's tongue stopped doing that and he could remember how to form words.

Dean's full lips worked at the sensitive skin, licking and sucking with not even the usual hint of teeth and Sam's chest felt packed with hot cotton. The wet slip-glide of his brother’s mouth across him had always – probably would always – be enough to break down even Sam’s impressive resolve into warm, trembling ‘yes’.

"Get a leg free," Dean whispered, and now there wasn't any point in going to school anyway because Sam's brain just liquefied. Luckily, his hands were still working just fine, and he had his pants undone and one socked foot slipping free in ten seconds flat, banging his knee only once on the dash.

The leather seat stuck to his skin as he flopped back down and Sam was just about to lean over and straddle Dean when his brother gave him a wicked look and held up... something. It was plastic. And purple. And there really wasn't any good that could come of that at all.

"What..." Sam couldn’t even form a coherent question around the tornado of ideas about what that curved plastic could be used for.

"Back to school present from your favorite big brother," Dean grinned, confirming that, yeah, absolutely no good could come of that thing.

"You're my only big broth-" but that didn't really matter anyway, not when there were more burning questions like, "What's it for? Where did you get it?"

"They sell them in stores, if you know where to look," Dean leaned in again, licking at Sam's earlobe. "Now turn over on your belly the way I want you, baby boy."

It really should have been illegal or something for his brother to be able to just say stuff like that and make all the air in the room disappear.

His brain was sticking on the 'what's it for' that Dean notably hadn't bothered to answer, but the dripping-hard shaft trying to spear its way through his jeans was still on board with the 'only good things happen when Dean wants our pants off' theory and magically Sam was turning over in the seat.

The leather stuck even more to the silky flesh of his cock and Sam couldn't help but thrust against it, groaning as the drag shoved a hard spike of painpleasure into his gut. Dean laid out over him, not all the way on top, just enough so Sam could feel the heat and weight of his brother turn him into compliant, needy mush.

"I was worried about you going to school without me now, Sammy" Dean breathed against his neck. And, ok, it had been a few years since he was out of shouting distance from Dean for a whole day, but it wasn't like Sam was incapable or anything. Except two of Dean's spit-slick fingers were sinking into him then and Dean could pretty much say whatever he wanted as long as he didn’t stop.

"Didn't want you to feel alone, baby," he kissed at Sam's jaw, adding another finger as Sam worked his hips back and up, driving himself onto those heavy, thick digits. He was still pretty open from when he'd gotten off in the shower that morning and some stupid part of him was really proud of the pleased little noises Dean was making about it against his neck.

"You know that I've always," Dean stuttered to a halt as he pulled his finger free and snugged his own slick cockhead up against Sam's opening. "Always, got you baby boy," Dean slid inside and Sam didn't know when or how he got slicked up but God it was just so damn good with Dean pressing in steady and slow like that.

"Always take of you, Sammy," he grunted, shoving until Sam could feel his brother's balls pressed velvet smooth against his ass. He wiggled his hips for any last bit of give his body might have and almost completely lost it from the hot-sweet burn of Dean's dick inside and the warm ache of his own pulling against the leather.

"So today you're gonna wear me inside you," Dean groaned, tugging at Sam's earlobe with his teeth.

Some part of Sam's mind was still picking up his brothers words, but he wasn't really bothering to process them too much, just lifting his hips that little bit extra to meet every slow, soul-deep thrust and rubbing his cheek against the seat.

"Gonna come in you, so deep, so hard baby boy, fill you up," Dean's words were coming out in gasps and moans every time he pulled out to the head and slid back home, scraping over that nub inside of Sam that had his hands scrambling for purchase with wave after wave of electric pleasure. "Then I'm gonna put that plug in you so it all stays inside."

Sam's skin was on fire, caught between the seat, now slick with his own sweat, and the precious heat of Dean's weight, coming apart under the delicious whispered obscenities clawing into his flesh. He wasn't even sure when he started flicking his tongue against the leather, just needing fucking something more to do with himself, that last thrill of smooth friction, breathing in the smell that would always be Dean to him.

"You'll feel me all day long," the thrusts were getting faster, sloppy as Dean pushed toward the edge and Sam had to bite his lips to try and hold on. "Every time you move baby. You'll know I'm there with you, thinking about you."

Dean's arms slid under him, gripping bruisingly on his shoulders to pull him back hard onto Dean’s cock as if there was even one more particle of his brother that Sam could take.

"Love you so much," Dean whimpered desperately into the nape of Sam's neck. Then there was nothing but the shudder of muscles and the spreading explosion of heat inside him and the sweetGodyes as Sam let go.

His come was too hot against the rubbed raw skin of his cock and it still wasn't enough to keep Sam from shivering and bucking his hips and trying for just a little more in the vain hope that it might never have to stop.

Dean was gasping Sam's name over and over, nose buried in the sweaty curls of Sam's hair. Slowly, arms shaking from strain, he pulled out, making them both groan at the loss.

Sam only had a second of the exposed, empty feeling before he was suddenly pressed open, too full, around something too smooth and cool to feel right inside. The whimper he choked back caught in his throat as he flexed muscles against the unforgiving weight, his too sensitive dick dragging through his own slick mess on the seat.

He couldn't do this all day, it was either gonna kill him or make him come repeatedly in his pants - or maybe kill him by making him come repeatedly in his pants. Either way, there was just no chance he was going to make it.

Dean's laid open mouth kisses against the meat of Sam's ass, gently fingering at the little flat piece of the plug that rested in the cleft.

"So pretty baby," he murmured, and whatever Sam may have thought about not surviving this, he knew instantly that he was going to do it anyway. For his brother. Because as weird and fucked up as it might be, this really was Dean's way of saying how much he loved his little brother, how much he was going to miss not being around him all day and Sam could never take that comfort away.

He slowly lifted up - hell at this rate, he might not make it to school before the day was over anyway - groaning as the cool sticky come separated from the leather and smooth plastic rubbed the hot sparking place inside him. It was going to be a really long day.

The stash of fast-food napkins in the glove compartment took care of the mess - because Dean might be too blissed out to care now, but if Sam's fluid dried on the seat, he was going to get his ass pounded in a whole different way - and Sam began the arduous process of putting his freaking pants back on. Sometimes he really wished guys could just wear skirts.

The little handle of the plug lay flush against his skin, so it wouldn't really interfere with his movement - he should have known that Dean wouldn't risk anything that would hamper his mobility - but he was definitely going to feel every last molecule of it all day long. He wondered how long he could get away with holding a book in front of his crotch everywhere he went.

Dean had his arms spread lazily across the back of the seat, just watching Sam move and adjust to the filling pressure. His fingers tapped out a rhythm on the back of Sam's neck before he finally said,

"You know you don't have t-"

"Thanks, Dean," Sam cut him off. He twisted his head to nuzzle at the thin patch of skin at Dean's wrist, "Really. Thanks."

A quick flick of the tongue was all it took to get Dean groaning and dragging him halfway across the bench seat.

"You sure you want to go to school today?" he breathed into Sam's mouth. Sam was still too preoccupied with trying to get his eyes to unstick from where they'd rolled back in his head from the sudden shift of plastic inside him to answer. Dean took the opportunity to lav Sam's lips with soft kitten lick and gentle suction. His fingers danced over the achingly awakening flesh below Sam's fly and Sam felt totally justified in that whimper.

The older Winchester gave him a half-lidded grin.

"Better get going, baby boy. Wouldn't want you to get in trouble on your first day."

Sam was positive he deserved some kind of award for not shoving his brother up against the car door and demanding to be fucked again. Instead he settled back in the seat - half-gasping as that damn thing inside him hit THAT spot again - as Dean turned over the ignition.

Yeah it was going to be one hell of a long day, but if the last kiss Dean couldn't seem to resist giving him before they pulled back on to the road was any indication, it was so going to be worth it.


End file.
